


Locker Room Punishment

by blandvole



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Humiliation, Locker Room, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Spanking, Sub Iwaizumi, Voyeurism, dom Oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:39:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6497575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blandvole/pseuds/blandvole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa spanks Iwaizumi in the locker room in front of the whole team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locker Room Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Tagged "Mildly Dubious Consent" because this is a scene that Iwaizumi has previously agreed to, but is acting reluctant as part of the scene.

Iwaizumi struggled against the shirt that tied his arms behind his back. It was knotted snugly around both of his wrists, preventing him from pushing Oikawa away. The blindfold around his eyes only made him more aware of the cold breeze blowing across his bare chest, his nipples perking up from the cold. He still had on his volleyball shoes and the pants of his uniform, seeing as Oikawa had caught him right as he was changing after practice. He was splayed out over Oikawa’s lap, chest and groin pressing against Oikawa’s legs. 

Oikawa stroked his hand down Iwaizumi’s bare back, his hand soft and gentle, contrasting to what was about to come. Oikawa adjusted Iwaizumi so he lay more comfortably across his lap, Iwaizumi’s head dangling down towards the ground. He could hear rustling in the locker room from the other team members and the faint hum of the AC. 

“Now before we begin, would you like to say anything to everyone gathered here?” Oikawa purred. He stroked his fingers across the band of Iwaizumi’s shorts, teasing the skin underneath. 

“I have nothing to apologize for,” Iwaizumi spat out, trying to shake the blindfold off of his eyes so he could at least see who was about to watch this spectacle. “You deserved it every time I hit you. Now let me go!” Iwaizumi kicked out his legs, struggling to get up. Oikawa restrained him, pressing him down harder until he calmed. 

“That will add a few more to your punishment, I think,” Oikawa said thoughtfully. “Let’s say 5 more. That makes 35 now, right? You must really want to be spanked. I would have thought you wouldn’t want to extend your punishment even more, considering the entire team is going to be watching.”

Iwaizumi blushed, feeling the eyes of his team mates on his body even though he couldn’t see them. If he concentrated hard, he could even hear their quiet breathing as they silently watched. “If I say I’m sorry, can we at least do this in private?” Iwaizumi asked without much hope. 

“No chance of that,” Oikawa drawled. “Part of the punishment is for everyone to see how much you’ve hurt me with your actions. I’m the captain and I need the respect of my team mates in order to run the club properly. Whenever you hit me, you’re disrespecting my authority as a leader. I almost wish you could see their faces right now. The first years look so embarrassed for you; they must admire you a lot.”

Iwaizumi bit his lip, feeling even more humiliated when he remembered that Kindaichi and Kunimi were watching him be spanked for the first time. The rest of the team had witnessed this scene at least a few times before, whenever Oikawa finally got sick of his shenanigans. It had never been this many before though, usually only 5 or 10 depending on the severity of the situation. But Oikawa had never been captain before either, so the situation was very different. Iwaizumi had hoped come third year that Oikawa would find a different way to punish him, now that he was too old to be placed across someone’s lap for a spanking. However, it seemed Oikawa just found this punishment even more appealing now that Iwaizumi was almost an adult.

Iwaizumi flushed even deeper when he felt Oikawa slip his hands under the band of Iwaizumi’s shorts. Slowly, Oikawa lowered them, exposing Iwaizumi’s underwear-covered ass, a thin layer of fabric the only thing protecting him from the watching eyes of his team mates. Oikawa let the shorts fall, catching on Iwaizumi’s sneakers so they hung limply at his ankles. Iwaizumi shivered when he felt the cold air run across the backs of his thighs. He wiggled uncomfortably, wondering if he should try to escape again. But no, Hanamaki and Matsukawa would just catch him and force him back down on Oikawa’s lap. Those two took too much pleasure in watching Iwaizumi be punished. 

“Should I spank you over your underwear or under it?” Oikawa considered, his hand stroking over Iwaizumi’s ass. “Let’s take a vote. Everyone, raise your hand if I should spank him bare.”

Iwaizumi couldn’t see what was happening through the blindfold. Everyone was dead silent, a condition that Oikawa had put into place to lessen the anxiety the underclassmen must have been feeling. Iwaizumi could almost sympathize with them, having to watch their vice captain be humiliated in the locker room. He felt worse for himself, though, being the one who was about to be spanked like a child in front of everyone.

Apparently they came to a decision when Oikawa cheerily said, “Everyone voted for you to be spanked naked. I’m going to take this off now, Iwa-chan. Raise your hips for me, will you?”

Iwaizumi obeyed, resigned to the situation. His last hope had been that one of his team mates would protest and save him from the situation that was about to occur. But Oikawa had probably talked to the more reluctant members and had gotten him on his side because he didn’t hear a peep from the crowd. Oikawa slowly lowered his underwear all the way down to his ankles, letting them pool down with his shorts. Iwaizumi wished he could just take off his shoes and pants entirely. Their presence just made him feel more exposed, reminding him that he was now butt naked in the middle of the locker room while everyone else watched him, comfortably clothed. He just prayed that no one else would decide to walk into the locker room now, especially the coaches. He didn’t want anyone else witnessing his humiliation, seeing how he was forced to lie naked across Oikawa’s lap while his team mates stared at his ass. 

Iwaizumi clenched his butt cheeks together, feeling the cool air blow against his balls. From this position, everyone could see them clenched up tight against him from embarrassment. At least they couldn’t see his cock from where it was pressed up against Oikawa’s leg. He pushed it harder against Oikawa’s thigh, reassuring himself that it was hidden from view. 

He jumped slightly when Oikawa laid a cold hand on Iwaizumi’s bare ass, stroking the skin there slowly. “Are you ready? You’re about to get 35 spanks for your insolence. Let’s begin.” 

Oikawa didn’t wait for an answer before giving Iwaizumi a hard slap, making his butt cheeks jiggle from the force. Iwaizumi gritted his teeth at the sharp pain. He didn’t make a sound, though, determined to take his punishment like a man. The slap pushed his body forwards, making his cock slide against Oikawa’s leg uncomfortably.

“Count for me, would you Iwa-chan?”

Iwaizumi bit his lip, unwilling to make a sound. 

“If you don’t count then this will never end. Do you want to be spanked that much? My hand will start to get tired and I might need help from our team mates at that point. Unless you want to be spanked by the entire team?”

Iwaizumi shook his head, horrified at the thought of his team mates spanking him as he squirmed on Oikawa’s lap. Their bare hands would slap his ass repeatedly, unrelenting. He could imagine Hanamaki and Matsukawa going even farther, groping his butt cheeks and spreading them open so everyone could watch his asshole clench after each slap. Watari and Yahaba might be gentle with him, but he didn’t think Kyoutani would be capable of giving him a break. He winced at the thought of the first years, Kindaichi and Kunimi, also being forced to spank their vice captain. That would be the most humiliating for him, their inexperienced hands allowed to travel across his ass freely, stroking his naked skin, feeling his ass bounce with each slap. And then as everyone spanked him, Iwaizumi would be forced to rock forwards onto Oikawa’s thigh. They would see his balls bouncing between his legs as he jerked back and forth, would know that his cock was sliding back and forth across Oikawa’s leg as they punished him. 

No, Iwaizumi couldn’t let that humiliating situation happen. He had no choice then, he would have to count his spanks out loud, as if he were still a young boy being punished for being naughty. Iwaizumi cleared his throat and very clearly counted, “One”. 

“Very good. Now keep up with me,” Oikawa told him. He placed a light spank on Iwaizumi’s right butt cheek, followed quickly in succession by two on his left cheek. 

“Two, three, four,” Iwaizumi mumbled, squirming to try to relieve the pain that was already building up on his ass. 

“I can’t hear you,” Oikawa sang. “What about you, Kindaichi? No, he said he couldn’t hear you either. Louder, Iwa-chan.” He slapped the lower part of Iwaizumi’s ass with the palm of his hand. It made a loud sound that echoed through the room. 

“Five,” Iwaizumi forced out, louder. 

“Much better,” Oikawa purred, stroking his hand across the red skin. “Look how nice your ass is starting to look already. Oh and look how everyone is staring. Can you feel their eyes on you, Iwa-chan? I can’t blame them for looking. Your ass is deliciously red already.”

Iwaizumi wiggled uncomfortably, easily envisioning what the entire team must look like at the moment. He could almost see the smirks on the faces of Hanamaki and Matsukawa, could envision how eager they were to join in. He imagined that Kindaichi and Kunimi were positioned in the best spot to watch his punishment, as Oikawa would want them to have the clearest view of his humiliation. 

And even more embarrassing, Iwaizumi could feel his cock slowly hardening from each slap. This always happened whenever Oikawa spanked him. This time it was different, though, because everyone was here. He didn’t want them to think he was some kind of pervert, getting off while being spanked in front of an audience. Iwaizumi pressed his crotch against Oikawa’s leg, hoping to hide his excitement from their prying eyes. He knew Oikawa could feel his arousal, though thankfully he hadn’t commented on it yet. 

Then Oikawa began to spank him in earnest, not giving him small breaks in between slaps. He alternated cheeks, increasing his force every time, letting Iwaizumi’s butt cheeks finish jiggling before giving them another slap. Oikawa neatly delivered each slap to maximize the pain, hitting precisely where he knew would be the most sensitive. Iwaizumi ground out the numbers in turn, holding back his whimpers of pain. He could feel tears beginning to fall from his eyes unwillingly, soaking into his blindfold. 

As he was spanked, he could feel his cock being rocked back and forth against Oikawa’s leg. The friction felt too good and he could feel himself fully hardening. Pre-cum began to leak from the head, soaking into Oikawa’s shorts and staining them. Iwaizumi accidentally let out a wanton moan during one of the harder slaps that shoved him forcefully into Oikawa’s lap, the head of his cock catching between Oikawa’s legs. He felt his cock let out a big spurt, adding to the mess spreading on Oikawa’s pants. 

“Careful you don’t get too loud, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa warned him. “We don’t want the coaches walking in again. Remember what happened last time? They got a lot rougher with you than I usually do. Although I did like that added touch, when they shoved that butt plug up your ass and then made sure to slap it every time they spanked you. You came so many times that day, didn’t you?”

Iwaizumi whimpered, clenching his asshole at the thought of a plug shoved up there. He thrust his cock against Oikawa’s leg at the thought, unable to hold himself back. Oikawa used the hand not currently spanking Iwaizumi’s ass to hold him down more firmly against his lap, not letting up with the spanks in the meantime. 

“I’m starting to get tired already,” Oikawa complained after the fifteenth slap. “I’ve only been using one hand. Maybe you should turn onto the other side of my lap so my other arm can get some exercise too.”

“What? No,” Iwaizumi protested, fidgeting as he easily imagined how embarrassed he would be if he stood up now and showed off his hard cock to the team. They would see everything, his humiliation on display for their entertainment. He could imagine how the head of his cock would glisten from the pre-cum smeared all over it, showing off how he was getting off even in such a public place with so many witnesses. Hanamaki and Matsukawa wouldn’t be able to hold back their comments then, discussing loudly how turned on he was getting just from being punished. Maybe they would even slap his cock around a bit, making it lewdly bounce in the open. Then Oikawa might even tell the first years to stroke him a few times to really feel how hard he was getting. They would each finger the head of his cock, maybe even trace the slit, and Iwaizumi wouldn’t be able to help it as more pre-cum would dribble out, dirtying their fingers. 

“Why won’t you move, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa pressed on sadistically. “Why can’t you stand up? Please tell us clearly so everyone can hear.”

Iwaizumi could feel the blush spread down his ears and neck. He refused to say the humiliating words out loud, unwilling to tell his team that he was hard in front of them. 

“What was that? I can’t hear you.” Oikawa was now squeezing both of Iwaizumi’s ass cheeks, spreading them slightly before allowing them to close. Iwaizumi clenched his asshole, hoping Oikawa wasn’t so mean as to allow the team to see his hole. Oikawa felt him tense up, letting his index finger slip between Iwaizumi’s cheeks and linger on his opening. He massaged the hole, enjoying how Iwaizumi’s cock got even harder from the teasing. 

Iwaizumi had already shown off his nude body to the entire team. They had already seen his ass cheeks jiggling as Oikawa spanked him, had watched his balls bounce between his thighs as he was shoved back and forth across his best friend’s lap. He didn’t want them to witness even more of his humiliation, didn’t want them to see Oikawa fingering him until his hole was gaping open, exposing the pinks of his insides.

“Please,” Iwaizumi gasped when Oikawa pressed his finger even harder against his asshole. He felt the tip of Oikawa’s finger slip in, wiggling at the entrance. 

“Tell us why,” Oikawa commanded again.

Iwaizumi sobbed at the humiliation. “It’s because I’m hard,” he finally exclaimed. Iwaizumi felt Oikawa remove his finger from his hole and he relaxed. 

“What was that?”

“I don’t want to stand up because my cock is hard,” Iwaizumi repeated, choking on his tears. “I don’t want everyone to see how hard I’ve gotten just from being spanked.”

“Now you’ve gotten everyone curious,” Oikawa said. “Maybe we should show them anyway?”

“No, please,” Iwaizumi begged. “You said I wouldn’t have to move if I told them why. I don’t want them to see, Oikawa, please.”

“Well since you begged so nicely, I guess I won’t. Such a shame though, your cock usually drips so prettily. I can already feel how wet you are against my thigh. You’re making such a big mess.”

Iwaizumi whimpered, more aware of the wetness pressing against his cock since Oikawa had mentioned it. He jerked forwards, rubbing his cock against Oikawa’s thigh, searching for stimulation now that Oikawa had stopped spanking him. Pleasure coursed through his body whenever the head of his cock rubbed the fabric just right. He couldn’t stop himself from continuing to hump Oikawa’s thigh, letting out breathy little moans as he did. 

Oikawa tsked, watching Iwaizumi demean himself across his lap. “What a little whore,” he proclaimed. “You’re humping my leg like a horny dog in front of everyone. Can’t you control yourself, Iwa-chan? You’re supposed to be our esteemed vice captain, but look at yourself.”

Iwaizumi panted, trying to get a hold of himself. He managed to muster up enough willpower to stop his hips from thrusting, though he couldn’t help wiggling his butt every so often to get just a bit more of that addictive friction.

“I think my hand has rested enough,” Oikawa announced. “We’re good to go on again. Remember to count, Iwa-chan.” 

Then he continued, this time putting all of his strength into each slap. He spanked Iwaizumi five more times, so hard that Iwaizumi could feel the breath leave his body. He didn’t have the strength to count them out loud, too preoccupied with keeping his pained moans from escaping and echoing across the room. He could feel the tears streaming out from his eyes, though, soaking into the blindfold before they could trickle down his cheeks. 

Oikawa hummed, giving Iwaizumi a break after that set. “You didn’t count,” he chided. “I’ll have to redo them if you don’t count.”

“That was sixteen, seventeen, eighteen, nineteen, and twenty,” Iwaizumi quickly replied. 

“Too late, I have to redo them.” Oikawa sounded like he was enjoying this. Iwaizumi could feel Oikawa’s erection pressing against his hip, a sign that his friend was just as excited about this punishment as Iwaizumi was. “Now if you don’t count out loud, I’ll make this worse for you.”

He emphasized his statement with a hard spank across Iwaizumi’s right butt cheek. Not expecting that hit, Iwaizumi yelped loudly, the sound echoing around the room. “Sixteen,” he quickly added. 

Oikawa laughed jeeringly. “I like hearing you yell. Don’t hold back on me from now on, I want to hear you scream in pain.” Oikawa continued with the spanking, delivering each slap with the full strength of his arm.

Iwaizumi couldn’t keep in his voice anymore, too distracted by the burning pain in his ass. He counted out the number of slaps, his voice thick from the tears that were now streaming from his eyes. He screamed and yelled at every hit, so loud that he was afraid someone would investigate what was going on. But even the thought of being seen by even more people wasn’t enough for him to hold back his shouts, too far gone in the pain. 

At each slap, he jerked his body away, trying to escape the stinging slap of Oikawa’s hand. He knew that tomorrow he wouldn’t be able to sit comfortably. He dreaded the questions he would get from his teacher and classmates about why he was squirming in his chair. And it wasn’t like he could tell them that it was because his captain had to give him a spanking after volleyball practice for misbehavior. 

His cock still wasn’t going down even through the pain. In fact, he felt his orgasm creeping closer as Oikawa continued to spank him, his cock rubbing back and forth against Oikawa’s leg. 

Oikawa’s shorts were now completely soaked by Iwaizumi’s pre-cum, making Iwaizumi slip across the fabric even more. As the slaps became more and more vigorous, Iwaizumi was pushed back and forth even further, almost sliding off of Oikawa’s lap. Luckily, Oikawa caught him before he could fall forwards on his face. He paused, pulling Iwaizumi back in place. However, the position he pulled Iwaizumi into was so far back that his cock was no longer hidden against Oikawa’s leg. Instead, it hung, erect, towards the ground, exposed for everyone to see. Iwaizumi whimpered at the cool air that wrapped around it, acutely aware that everyone could now see just how aroused he had gotten. 

Iwaizumi struggled to move back onto Oikawa’s lap to hide his cock from the prying eyes of his team mates, but Oikawa refused to let him move. He delivered slap after slap while Iwaizumi cried, humiliated that everyone could now see his cock swinging back and forth with each hit. They could now watch him drip onto the floor, leaving a puddle on the ground that showed them all how much he was enjoying this. Meanwhile, his nipples were now pressed firmly against Oikawa’s thighs, sliding back and forth with each hit. They too were becoming sensitive and raw, sending waves of pleasure to Iwaizumi’s brain as they were stimulated. 

He could just imagine his team mates whispering amongst themselves about what a pervert he was, getting off while being punished in front of other people. And they were right, he was a pervert. Even without the friction of Oikawa’s leg against his cock, he could feel his orgasm building quickly. He strained to hold back his orgasm. He didn’t know how he would face his team if they were to watch him cum all over himself, cock untouched, simply from receiving a spanking in the locker room.

“Wow, you are making quite a mess,” Oikawa commented, peering over Iwaizumi’s body to look at the puddle growing on the ground. “Are you getting off from all of this? You’re quite a naughty boy, aren’t you Iwa-chan? A dirty boy who gets off from being spanked in front of your team. I guess it’s not much of a punishment if you’re this close to coming in front of everyone. And you messed up my shorts too. Such a bad boy.”

Iwaizumi sobbed from the pain and humiliation. His blindfold was now soaked in his tears, so whenever he cried the tears leaked through, dripping down his face. It was all true, everything Oikawa said. He was a naughty boy getting off in front of everyone. Even as Oikawa scolded him, he could feel the pre-cum trickle from the head of his cock to splatter onto the ground. 

“You had better not come from me spanking you,” Oikawa warned. “Or there will be severe consequences. I’m almost done, just hold it in.”

Iwaizumi braced himself for the final five spanks, but wasn’t prepared enough to keep from crying out when Oikawa mercilessly hit him on the crease of his ass where it met his thigh, the most sensitive part. Oikawa seemed to notice that this was particularly painful because he continued to aim there for the final spanks. The pain only amped up Iwaizumi’s arousal until he was desperate to cum. He was barely able to count out the numbers, as his pleasure approached its peak. He jerked his body, trying to press his cock onto Oikawa’s leg. It swung up to briefly to graze the soft fabric of Oikawa’s pants before it swung back down to point towards the ground. The brief friction was almost enough to get him over the edge. His nipples also rubbed against the fabric, now extra sensitive from the friction, enhancing his arousal. 

He groaned in disappointment when Oikawa stopped spanking him, having reached the final number. Iwaizumi’s ass felt sore and bruised now and he reveled in the heat he could feel coming off of it. Even with Oikawa finished, he continued to rock his body, trying to get that final bit of friction to finally come. 

Oikawa laughed derisively at his desperation. “You want to come that badly, huh? Don’t you have any shame? You know everyone is watching as you try to hump my leg, watching your pathetic cock swinging back and forth, dripping everywhere. It’s like you want everyone to see you come all over yourself. Is that it? Do you want everyone to see?”

Iwaizumi whimpered, thrusting harder into thin air. He was past the point of caring. He didn’t even care that the entire team would see him come, would hear him moaning in pleasure as he splattered his body with his release. Oikawa seemed to sense that he wasn’t able to reply. Oikawa reached down and pushed Iwaizumi’s shorts and underwear off of his ankles, releasing his legs so they could spread even farther. Iwaizumi immediately tried to stand up, but he was held down. 

Oikawa pulled Iwaizumi up so he was sitting on his lap, with Iwaizumi’s front facing the crowd. Iwaizumi hissed as he was forced to sit on his sore ass, the sensitive skin rubbing against the fabric of Oikawa’s pants. Oikawa spread Iwaizumi’s legs out as far as they could go, bending Iwaizumi’s knees up so they rested on Oikawa’s own thighs. This position exposed Iwaizumi to the room fully, showing off his cock, balls, and asshole for the room to see. Iwaizumi was too dazed to even care that everyone could now see him in his entirety, his pre-cum leaking from the head of his cock down to his asshole. 

“You want to come?” Oikawa whispered into Iwaizumi’s ear, his finger playing with Iwaizumi’s exposed hole. “You want me to make you come in front of everyone?”

“Yes,” Iwaizumi cried, thrusting his hips into the air. “Please let me come. I need it!”

“I think you’re close enough that I don’t even have to touch your cock,” Oikawa remarked. “Let’s show everyone how sensitive your ass is, huh?” Without further ado, Oikawa shoved his index finger deep into Iwaizumi’s hole. Iwaizumi moaned loudly, thrusting down on the finger so it entered him even deeper. Oikawa withdrew his finger, pushing it in and out of Iwaizumi’s hole quickly, lubricated by the pre-cum that was dripping down from Iwaizumi’s cock. He added another finger, spreading the entrance wide enough that everyone could see the hints of pink inside. 

Iwaizumi was now riding Oikawa’s fingers, his cock swinging sloppily against his stomach as he chased his orgasm. Oikawa barely had to do any work, just leaving his fingers there as Iwaizumi bounced on his lap. 

“Hm? Oh, the team decided they don’t want you to come just yet,” Oikawa suddenly said, removing his fingers. 

Iwaizumi whined loudly, spreading his legs wider in desperation. His hole clenched against the air, searching for something to fill it. 

“I think everyone wants to see inside of you,” Oikawa explained. Before Iwaizumi could even react, Oikawa pushed both of his thumbs inside of him, stroking him from the inside. Then Oikawa pulled out, spreading his hole open, allowing everyone to look inside while Iwaizumi clenched against the fingers helplessly. “Now everything is exposed, there’s no part of you that everyone hasn’t seen.”

“No,” Iwaizumi moaned, falling still. The sensation of cold air rushing inside of him had stayed his arousal, cooling his head slightly. He struggled against Oikawa, trying to clench his asshole closed so protect the most intimate parts of himself. “Don’t let them see,” he pleaded.

“It’s too late,” Oikawa replied easily. “Everyone already looked. Can you feel their breaths against your hole? They’ve gotten up from the bench and everyone is peering deep inside of you. Do you want to let them feel inside? Maybe I should let them find your prostate. You’re always so cute whenever I hit that spot.”

“No, no,” Iwaizumi said, squirming in protest. “Don’t let them touch me, Oikawa, please. I’ll come, I don’t want to come from that.”

“Maybe I should just let them stroke your cock,” Oikawa suggested, thrusting his thumbs deeper into Iwaizumi. “They look so curious; I think they want to feel it.”

“No, I don’t want to come with everyone’s hands on me,” Iwaizumi protested again. “I only want you. Only you, Oikawa.”

“So sweet,” Oikawa remarked, removing his thumbs from Iwaizumi. “For that I guess I’ll let you come. Do you want that? To come in front of everyone after so long of teasing?”

“Yes,” Iwaizumi said, frantically pushing his ass against Oikawa’s hard cock. “I want to come. Please, please!”

“As you wish,” Oikawa said, shoving three fingers up Iwaizumi’s ass. He deftly found Iwaizumi’s prostate, pounding against it mercilessly, making the other boy writhe and whimper. Iwaizumi panted as Oikawa continued to finger fuck his ass, not even touching his cock. He whined, so close to coming. He was on the edge, could feel the cum building up in his balls, but needed a bit more to finish.

Finally, Oikawa took pity on him. He wrapped his other hand around Iwaizumi’s cock, grasping it tightly. He didn’t even finish stroking Iwaizumi’s cock once before the boy came. Iwaizumi moaned loudly, pleasure overcoming him as he was finally released after being strung on the edge for so long. He thrust his hips helplessly into Oikawa’s fist, shooting out pulse after pulse of thick cum onto his face and chest. His orgasm continued on for so long that he began to gasp for air, still pressing into Oikawa’s hand as he chased after the pleasure. Oikawa didn’t stop thrusting his fingers against Iwaizumi’s prostate the entire time, forcing out more and more cum. 

Finally Iwaizumi’s orgasm began to come to an end, but Oikawa didn’t stop stroking his cock. Iwaizumi started to whimper and protest, straining against the ropes holding his arms behind his back. He tried to jerk his cock away from Oikawa’s hand, too sensitive.

“I need to make sure everything’s out,” Oikawa explained softly into Iwaizumi’s ear. Iwaizumi pushed away uselessly, unable to stop Oikawa from continuing to play with his prostate and cock. Oikawa mercilessly continued until Iwaizumi was crying out, sobbing into the soaking wet blindfold. 

“Please, it’s too much,” Iwaizumi begged trembling from the overstimulation. Finally Oikawa released his cock and Iwaizumi collapsed backwards, letting his legs splay out as his cum dripped down his chest and cock. Oikawa slowly took his fingers out from Iwaizumi’s hole, playing with the entrance idly as it continued to spasm. 

“I can’t believe you came that much,” Oikawa commented, laughing. “You even got cum on your face. I didn’t even mean for you to get aroused, this honestly was supposed to be just a punishment. And in front of everyone too. How much of a pervert can you be?”

Iwaizumi felt utterly humiliated once the reality of the situation hit him. He could feel his cum cooling on his skin, the AC still blasting away and chilling him to the bone. He couldn’t believe he just came all over himself, in front of everyone no less, after receiving a spanking in the locker room. They saw what he looked like in the middle of coming, how his muscles jerked and his mouth opened as he moaned from the pleasure. They saw his cock jerking, spewing out pulse after pulse of cum, watching it hit him in the face even. They saw him squirming on Oikawa’s fingers, getting finger fucked and loving it as his prostate was stimulated. 

He couldn’t stop sobbing as he lay naked on Oikawa’s lap, covered in his own cum. He buried his head into Oikawa’s neck, seeking comfort from his best friend. The cold air was also starting to get to him as he began to shiver while he cried, crashing down from his afterglow hard. 

Oikawa finally relented, seeing that Iwaizumi had reached his limits. He released Iwaizumi’s arms from their bindings and removing the blindfold. Then he turned Iwaizumi around, pulling him to his chest, ignoring the cum that was now starting to soak into the shirt that Oikawa still wore. Oikawa stroked him on the back, hushing him gently, as he massaged the blood back into Iwaizumi’s hands. He peppered Iwaizumi’s face with kisses as Iwaizumi slowly opened up his eyes, adjusting to the dim light of his bedroom. 

“You did so good,” Oikawa praised him gently, lying back on the bed, bringing Iwaizumi with him. Iwaizumi pressed closer to Oikawa’s chest, relaxing as he slowly re-entered reality. His sobs slowly stopped as Oikawa held him tight. “Such a good boy, so beautiful for me. You were amazing, Hajime. You did such a good job for me today, you know that?”

Iwaizumi shuddered at the praise, slowly coming down from the intense scene. Oikawa pressed a water bottle against his lips and Iwaizumi drank greedily, ignoring the water that escaped from his mouth and dripped down his chest. When the bottle was empty, Oikawa put it back on the bed stand. 

Oikawa then picked up a moist towel that was also next to the bed. He wiped the tear stains from Iwaizumi’s face, also catching the cum that had splattered on Iwaizumi’s chin. Then he brought the towel lower, cleaning up fluids staining Iwaizumi’s chest and stomach. Iwaizumi squirmed when Oikawa wiped in between his legs, his cock still sensitive from earlier. Oikawa made sure to carefully wipe Iwaizumi’s hole, dipping the cloth slightly inside the entrance to make sure everything was clean.

“Was that good for you?” Oikawa asked quietly when he was done, stroking Iwaizumi’s hair. “Not too much?”

“It was great,” Iwaizumi whispered his voice still a bit hoarse from crying earlier. “I especially liked your little improvisation at the end.”

“Good, I was a bit worried I went overboard,” Oikawa sighed. “I know we discussed it beforehand, but there were times when I couldn’t tell if it was too much. Especially since you were crying so much at the end.”

“I had my safe word. It was all fine,” Iwaizumi said with a yawn. He nuzzled against Oikawa’s chest feeling tired all of a sudden. He lifted up his head, looking at Oikawa’s face. “Was that good for you too?”

“It was amazing,” Oikawa affirmed, pulling off his clothes. He scrunched up his face in disgust when he removed his underwear. 

Iwaizumi looked down and saw a large wet spot and cum sticking to Oikawa’s skin. “You came too?” he asked, pleased.

“You were really hot, squirming and moaning in my lap. Could you blame me?” 

Iwaizumi reached up to kiss Oikawa on the lips, pleased when Oikawa deepened the kiss. They languidly made out for a few minutes, until Oikawa pulled away. 

“Do you need anything else?” Oikawa asked worriedly, cupping Iwaizumi’s jaw with his hand. “I should rub some lotion into your ass before you sleep so it doesn’t bruise as badly. I think it’ll continue to hurt for at least a week.”

“Good,” Iwaizumi replied lazily. “It’ll remind me of you during class.”

“Not good, I don’t want you hurting,” Oikawa said sternly. “Turn over onto your stomach and let me put something on. Come on, don’t go to sleep yet.”

Iwaizumi grumbled but rolled onto his stomach. Oikawa gently rubbed in some lotion, being sure to cover the entire area. Iwaizumi relaxed when he felt the cooling effect of the cream kick into effect, soothing his skin. When Oikawa was done, he slipped back into bed, pulling the covers up to cover Iwaizumi completely.

“I love you, Hajime,” Oikawa whispered, pulling Iwaizumi back into his arms. 

“I love you too, Tooru. Thank you for doing this for me,” Iwaizumi murmured, feeling safe and secure in Oikawa’s arms. He sighed, enjoying the warmth coming from the other man. 

“Anything for you,” Oikawa responded softly. 

Oikawa really was the best boyfriend he could ever ask for, someone whom he could trust with all of his heart. Iwaizumi felt Oikawa slide his hand over top of Iwaizumi’s, clasping their fingers together. He smiled; feeling his body fully relax, sleep creeping in closer and closer. He closed his eyes, basking in the love and contentment of the moment and let himself fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Edited: 6/14/16


End file.
